Prison
by Angel Nat-Chan
Summary: Another One-Shot from the Personal Goals story arc, though could be read as a stand alone. Len gets a visit while in prison... SLASH RATED MATURE


**Author's Note: This is another story that fits into the Personal Goals story arc, but could be read as a stand alone. Enjoy!**

Leonard Snart was lying on his bed in a solitary jail cell, looked up in surprise when he heard a familiar whoosh. His eyebrows rose when Barry materialised beside him. "What are you doing?"

"The cameras aren't fast enough to catch me, and it's easy enough to phase through the bars," he stated with a careless shrug.

Len rolled his eyes. "What are you doing _here_?" he specified.

"I'm bored," Barry said with a pout, crossing the distance to Len's bed.

"That so? And what did you propose me to do about that?"

Barry blushed, but knelt beside the thief. "I was thinking I could suck you off," he whispered into his ear, sucking his earlobe gently.

Len turned to face the Speedster and pulled him into a messy kiss. Barry was panting by the time he pulled back. "Well…" he trailed off as he sat up and swung his legs round until they bracketed the Speedster. "Have at it then Scarlet."

Barry licked his lips, and eagerly reached up to release Len's hardening cock. He glanced up at Len, pupils blown. "You have a gorgeous cock."

Len shivered. He slid his thumb over Barry's bottom lip. "Never thought I'd hear those pretty lips talk dirty," he drawled, smirking at Barry's own shiver. The Speedster sucked on the thief's digit in retaliation. "Mm, nice as this is Scarlet, wasn't there something else you wanted to wrap your lips around?"

Barry nipped the thumb gently, then released it, leaning forward enough to run his tongue over the head of Len's cock. " _Mm_ …tasty," he murmured, glancing up to watch the thief's shiver before he sucked the head into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it, eyes alight as Len moaned, and started to bob his head. He moaned.

"Don't know who's enjoying this more Scarlet," Len panted clenching his hands in his sheets, determined to let the Speedster to have his own way. Barry hollowed his cheeks and Len cried out. "Me, definitely me."

Barry took Len's cock as deep as he could go and vibrated. The thief gave a wrecked moan as he came. Barry rose until only the head was still in his mouth, then swallowed. He released the thief languidly, licking his lips. "Mm," he hummed contentedly.

Len smirked. "You enjoyed that didn't you?" he murmured, pulling the Speedster up for another kiss, slipping his tongue into Barry's mouth so he could taste himself. Barry settled in his lap. Len gripped the Speedster's ass as he lengthened the kiss, determined to steal Barry's breath as much as he had with that blow job.

Barry pulled back when he needed to breathe. " _Len_ ," he whined.

"Poor Scarlet," Len murmured, arching enough to press his pelvis against the Speedster's. "You need relief, don't you?" Barry nodded. Len leant forward to whisper in the Speedster's ear, "Do you want to fuck my mouth?"

" _Please,"_ he moaned needily.

Len stood, hold on the Speedster firm, as he turned as placed Barry firmly on the bed, then settled on his knees. "Gonna help me here Scarlet?" Barry arched his hips so Len could easily remove his trousers and underwear. "You have such a pretty cock," he murmured, gazing appreciably at the Speedster's weeping cock.

Len settled comfortably, and opened his mouth in invitation. Barry cupped the back of Len's head and guided the head of his cock between Len's lips. The thief swirled his tongue, unable to resist the opportunity to taste the Speedster. Barry shuddered, and slowly began to thrust his cock into Len's mouth.

After several seconds, Len became accustomed to the feel, and squeezed the Speedster's ass in encouragement. Barry sped up and began truly fucking the thief's mouth, moans falling from his lips at the sensations, made all the more potent by Len moaning himself.

It only took a couple more thrusts before Barry came on the downward stroke, crying out. He gently pulled out, glancing at Len in concern. The thief grinned and rose until he straddled the Speedster's lap. Barry happily wrapped his arms around the thief. Their lips came together, tongues tangling together as they tasted themselves on each other's tongue. They moaned into the kiss.

Barry scrabbled in his jacket pocket until he pulled out a bottle of lube, pressing it into Len's hands urgently. The thief took the hint and spread some over his fingers, working on stretching the eager Speedster quickly but thoroughly. The moment he removed his fingers, Barry shifted until Len's cock was nudging his entrance.

"Easy Scarlet," Len breathed panting. He urged Barry to lie back on the bed and spread his legs wide - easy enough to do if he laid across the width, rather than the length, of the bed - and guided his cock to the Speedster's entrance. "Ready?"

Barry nodded enthusiastically. Len smirked and slowly slid into the Speedster, taking his time no matter the urging to the contrary. Only when he was in to the hilt, and knew Barry had adjusted accordingly, did he begin to fuck the eager Speedster. Barry's hips rose to meet him thrust for thrust, his hole tight around Len's shaft even before he began to vibrate. Len bit his lip, holding back his orgasm through force of will as Barry vibrated once, twice, three times before he came, his clenching enough to send Len over the edge.

He held himself off of the Speedster on his elbows. "I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did Scarlet," he murmured as he managed to shift himself enough to sprawl next to the Speedster. Barry hummed an affirmative, turning his head to face Len. "We'll have to do this again."

"As if you'll be in here long enough," Barry retorted rolling his eyes.

"You gonna get me out of here Scarlet?"

Barry laughed softly. "Is there any need? Mick and Lisa will get you out of here soon enough. Honestly, the only reason they haven't already is I asked them to delay it a bit. I wanted the chance to visit you first," he admitted blushing.

"Glad you did," Len replied with a grin. "Otherwise, I might have had to volunteer to come back into a cell in the future, if you wanted to play out this scenario."

"Kiss for the road?" Barry asked softly.

"As if you needed to ask," Len murmured, closing the distance to kiss Barry sweetly. The Speedster gave him another quick peck before he reluctantly rose and left his thief with a grin on his face and the sound of a familiar whoosh in his ears.

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
